


I heard you moan

by lillythesmurf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dream Sex, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillythesmurf/pseuds/lillythesmurf
Summary: Basically Harry has a very audible sex dream about Louis. Louis heard everything.
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new Larry smut story. Enjoy and leave suggestions in the comments :)

"Yes" he whines. "Keep going, omg Lou right there. Don't stop, don't fucking stop." Harry moans out, back arching as Louis thrusts hard into him.

Louis grins at the sight of the wrecked younger boy under him. Picking up pace once again, pounding hard and deep into Harry, making him scream in pleasure.

Their bodies moving in total synch, functioning as one, feeling every inch of each other, letting the pleasure floating through them. 

"Yesyesyes oh my fucking god Louis, please please don't stop. I -, I'm gonna, I think I'm gonna cum." 

The grip on Harry tightens as Louis adjusts his angle, making Harry cursing, pushing up his hips, taking Louis even deeper. 

Harry's hard dick lying thick, flushed and leaking on his stomach, craving any kind of attention. Louis must be close too, Harry thought, watching him throwing his head back in pleasure.

The room was filled with loud moans and heavy breathing. The air lying thick around the two sweaty bodies. 

"Mfhhhhh ughrrrr oh" Harry sobs, leaning into Louis touch.

"Harry, Haz are you good? Are you awake?" 

Harry keeps moving his body, breathing out heavily. Why was Louis even asking this, Harry thought? He was obviously enjoying this.

"Mate?", the voice getting louder. "I'm trying to sleep over here, keep it down if you can, would be appreciated." 

"Mffghhh yes Lou", the second those words escaped his mouth his eyes shut open, realizing what just happened. Harry's body froze as he finds himself lying sweating and leaking under the covers of their hotel room. 

-

The tour was nerve wracking and exhausting, so Paul decided to cancel some interviews and letting the boys rest for a couple of days by quartering them in a luxurious hotel, giving the lads some well earned privacy and free time. 

The boys split as usual. Niall, Liam, Zayn all got rooms by themselves while Harry and Louis shared one. 

Their friendship was strong, growing every day. Back in the xfactor days they found themselves very much enjoying each others company, (mutual of course) , which led to almost doing everything together. That includes sharing a hotel room as well.

The boys stepped out of the tour bus, zipping their jackets all the way up to their chins, shivering at the frosty wind rushing through their hair. Only a few fans were waiting outside, taking pictures, holding up signs, smiling and screaming at the five lads. "Harry give me some of your gravy" was written in black ink on a white sign. Harry fake smiled, taking big and quick steps. Niall stopped and gave a quick autograph laughing out loud as he saw the sign. Pushing the doors open and leaving the echoing laugh behind. Harry rolled his eyes, stepping inside the luxurious hall. 

They almost rushed to their hotel rooms, sighning heavenly when finally getting some privacy. 

Louis and Harry spend the rest of the evening watching movies and eating the absolute overpriced food out of the minibar. But honestly who cares, Modest paid anyways. 

Harry felt his eyes getting heavier by the minute before turning his face away from the television and drifting to sleep. 

-

Harry felt himself starting to sweat agian. Was he really just having a sex dream about him and his bestfriend? No. Well kinda yes. 

The room was completely dark, Harry couldn't actually see Louis but he just talked to him, so obviously he was there. 

It was silent for a second.

Oh god did he really just moaned Louis name? Harry flushed, biting his lip harshly. How much had Louis heard? What sounds came out loud? Harry felt embarrassment creeping up his whole body. Pushing his palms against his burning cheeks, hoping to cool down a bit. He felt himself getting soft, but couldn't seem to care a tiny bit. Harry felt humiliated. 

He heard Louis move in the bed on the other side of the room, wrapping himself into his blanket, which was so big on Louis he could absorb him twice. 

"S- sorry Lou, I- I had a nightmare" , Harry finally manages to get out, voice pitching high, trying to sound as calm as possible, but falling miserably. 

Hoping this would actually be a reasonable explanation, since he didn't knew what Louis exactly heard.   
Seconds of silence went by. Quite satisfied with his response and a little more confident now, Harry turned to the side away from Louis, hoping to fall asleep as quick as his fast heartbeat let him. Now being quite positive about the thought that Louis didn't noticed, since he didn't commented further more, Harry closed his eyes. Pulling his blanket all the way over his sweaty body, taking a deep breath. 

Louis exhales loudly, almost annoyed. "Oh please I heard you moaning." 

Harry's eyes flew open. He absolutely fucked up. 

-

The next day Harry woke up quiet early, stretching all his muscles while peeking through the small hole of the curtains, that just let through about the right amount of light allowing Harry to see the silhouette of the hotel furniture. 

His night was horrible. All kinds of scenarios went through his head. One was almost a little dirty, but he managed to brush it away super quick, in fear of repeating some certain events. His train of thoughts ended with Louis ending their friendship or even leaving the band. 

Harry couldn't help but to squeez his eyes shut, allowing some tears to roll down his silky soft cheeks. 

Was he being too dramatic and overthinking this whole situation? Probably not. Louis must be disgusted by Harry. Shit was has he done? Louis was his bestfriend and of course he didn't want to lose him. 

But he was human after all, so who could be mad at a 19 year old boy for having his fantasies? It's not like he was dreaming or thinking about it on purpose. Harry's thoughts began to circle, so he decides to get up in order to take a quick shower before Louis would wake up.

Kinda hoping the perfect idea or topic icebreaker would pop into his head while cooling his heated body under the shower stream.

Stepping into the shower after dropping all of his clothes on the floor felt amazing. Harry turned the water on , heavy water drops running down his defined curves. 

He lifted his right hand, placing it beside his head, resting on the cool tiles. It felt good, quite amazing almost, since his head was horrible hot and pounding. 

Harry reached out, grabbing his favorite apple smelling shampoo, which he luckily already placed in the shower yesterday. 

Making sure that everything was clean, placed right and ready to use was very important to him. What can you say he likes to plan, be clean and in control. The thoughts of last night's were therefore not working in his favor. 

"Fuuuck" Harry almost screamed out. A hand flying to his mouth, cutting of the moan like sound. The last thing he could use right now was an awake roommate who thought he was getting himself off in the shower. 

In frustration Harry hit his head against the hard tiles, not really thinking about his actions. A painful whimper slipped through his pink lips.  
OMG STYLES SHUT THE FUCK UP he thought to himself. Great Harold, you managed nothing but making sex-alike sounds in the shower. Clapping for himself twice, now determined not to open his mouth anymore. 

He rinses out the last bit of his shampoo, while inhaling the dominant apple smell that covered the steamy bathroom. 

Sing, he could sing. Grabbing the body wash Harrs sang some of the songs of the new album. Finally satisfied with his situation, he really enjoyed the rest of his shower, stepping out and wrapping a semi- large towle around his hips.

He quickly peakes into the mirror as he walkes out of the bathroom. Acceptable he thought, giving himself a quick nod at his reflection. 

Entering the big bedroom, a happy Louis was sitting in his bed, reading one of his favorite books. 

"Morning Hazza" Louis says without caring to look up from his book. 

"Morning Lou" Harry says shyly, rather quiet. 

"You sounded great", Louis responded, finally looking up from his book, that kept him so busy the last 40 minutes.

Harry's heartbeat quickened, feeling as his blood rushed to his head in an instant. He found himself incredibly blushing. What did Louis just say to him? Not being able to response Harry just stands there, looking like a scared child that just accidentally poped one of those little firecrackers. He saw Louis lips move before he heard the actual words. 

"No Harold, I mean it. We should really consider giving you more solos on the next album. Your high note was on point." Louis says smiling at Harry with his big sunshine smile.

Was he doing this in purpose, teasing Harry? He couldn't quite figure it out, so he just slightly nods as a thank you, turning his body towards his side of the closet. Opening it and starting to pick out an outfit, Louis couldn't help but staring at Harry's bum for a good couple of seconds, before lowering his glaze again, focusing on the words, smirking. 

The day went by super slow, much to Harry's discomfort. He felt Louis glaze on him, the feeling of being observed made him cringe hard. 

The other boys didn't seem to notice, since they acted as always. Niall spend the day by the pool, more or less trying to hit on the girls that were peacefully swimming their rounds. Liam and Zayn went to the gym. For a second Harry thought of joining them. A short second to say, since Harry hated physical activites. Louis also wasn't having the idea of working out in his previous freetime. 

He grabbed Harry's wrist, guiding them to their hotel room. Harry fumbles out the key and pushed the door open a moment later. The boys got comfy on their beds, Louis continues reading, while Harry was staring at the ceiling. No thoughts, nothing. 

Louis seems to notice. "Harry you good?", he asked looking over to the younger boy. He falsely smiles and nods. Louis moves, sitting himself up, closing his book and putting it down beside him. 

"What?" Harry gets out, voice tensed as he feels Louis heavy glaze on him. 

"Don't be embarrassed Hazza." Harry blushed, Louis knew, he knew. Pushing himself up as well, locking his eyes into the fierce blue ones on the other side of the room. 

"Lou I - , I didn't, I thought, I mean, I- " Harry stutters, not knowing what he actually was trying to say. 

"Haz it's ok, everyone touches themselves. It's normal. I just didn't expect you to be so loud. I - I just wanted to let you know that I heard you, I wasn't planning on interrupting something." 

Harry was lost in words. Feeling exposed and vulnerable. Giving him a tight squeez on his thigh, reminding himself that this conversation was actually happening. 

The pain of the pinch was almost gone as he tries to form a proper sentence. 

"I wasn't planning on y- you know. I never kissed a boy, so I guess my dream just kinda went for it. I'm so sorry Lou." Harry mumbles out. 

"Wanna know what it feels like? I could kiss you Harry." 

In Shook and disbelief the younger boy froze. Louis stood up making his way over to Harry, little feet rushing over the wooden floor, sitting himself down next to him. 

"Can I kiss you Hazza, is that okay?" Harry quickly nods, unable to speak. Louis moves closer, cupping Harry's chin, noses touching before he pushes his lips on Harry's. He pushed back making Louis smile into the soft kiss. 

Soft lips moving against each other. Louis peeks for a second, seeing Harry's eyes shut while he leans into the touch.

Pulling Harry close, Louis pushes their chests together, liking over the other boys lips. Harry gaspes at the surprising feeling. He detaches himself from Louis looking at him in a questioning way. 

"Why did you kiss - , I thought it was , y-you know weird?"

Louis smirks "Becaue now I'm sure you want it too. I heard you Harry. You were getting yourself off, thinking of me." 

Harry froze at the expected but still unexpected words. "I'm so sorry Lou. This is so embarrassing. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I know its gross, I just couldn't help it." 

A hand slips over Harry's mouth shushing him. "It wasn't gross Harry." His glaze intenses, eyes turning dark lustful. "It was really fucking hot." Louis says, breathing heavily against Louis lips. 

"You sounded so hot." he repeats while placing his palm onto Harry's chest, pushing them both down on to the mattress.

Louis now on top of Harry, leaning down to kiss him again, but deeper and more passionate this time. Harry quickly opens his mouth when he feels Louis wet tongue again, letting it slide in easily. 

Harry has never kissed someone like this before, all wet and filthy. He feels himself slowly relax into the kiss as Louis takes the dominance. 

Placing now both hands on Harry's chest, running them up and down his clothed body. Lowering his touch and palming Harry's length through the thick material of his jeans, making him yerk and break the kiss. 

"S' everything alright love?" 

Love, that was new. It has always been Harry, Haz or Hazzie. But love, yup, that was definitely new. A good new though. 

"Iveneverdoneanythinglikethisbefore" Harry practically vomits out, feeling him blush deeply. 

"I know Haz. I know. But you want this, right? Cause if not I stop right no-" 

"No no Lou I really want this" Harry says dizzy intertwining their hands. "But like I know you've been with boys before and I - I just am you know-" 

"A virgin?" Louis finishes for him. 

"Yes" Harry breathes out, almost to embarrassed to answer in the first place. 

"No babe it's fine, no need to worry. If you really want this I will make you feel so good. You want me to make you feel good?" 

"Yes I want to, really want to." 

Louis smirks grinding down Harry's crotch, making the boy under him whimper.

"Lou" 

Harry started to feel certain feelings a couple minutes ago, which means he is getting harder by the second. 

Louis removes his tight grip on Harry's shoulders, gabbing his shirt pulling it up and over Harry's head, tossing it somewhere down on the floor. 

Harry is getting hard, like really fucking hard. Louis smirks as he feels a certain something grow under him. 

"Do I turn you on baby. Are you getting hard for me?" 

Still not so comfortable with the the whole dirty talk thing, Harry again just nods quickly. 

The room slowly starts to head up, as the two boys start to grind against each other, craving friction. More clothes are getting removed and tossed to the ground, until they find themselves only in their underwear. 

Louis kisses Harry, working all the way to his neck, where he starts to suck on the thin flesh. 

Harry moans, leaning to the side, exposing his neck to Louis fully. He licks over Harry's earlobe, nibbling on the skin softly. 

"Lou?" Harry breathes out. 

Louis looks up, stopping his licking and sucking. "Yes Haz?"

"Touch me please. I'm so hard, god I need, I want-" 

Louis chuckles lightly leaning down whispering "I can feel that Harold." 

"Shut up" Harry whines, still blushing and getting even harder. 

"I'm sorry babe, was just messing with you." Louis smirks, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Harry's boxers, slowly pulling them down. " Let me show you how good I can make you feel." 

.... to be continued....


	2. I heard you moan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AND LOVE YAY

In an instant Harry grabs Louis wrist making him stop undresseing him. A little bit confused Louis looks up to see a completely flushed and sweaty face, staring at him with fear.

" S' alright baby, just relax. Can you do that for me princess?" 

Harry melts a bit and nuzzels into Louis touch at the sweet words that where just whispered into his ears, sending him shivers down his spine.

Still feeling embarrassed Harry closes his eyes in an attempt to turn away, but Louis stops him. 

"It's uhm, embarrassing y- you know?" Harry mumbles out.

"Embarrassing? No baby not at all. Wanna show you how good it can feel, how good I can make you feel. Will make you feel so good angel." 

Louis comforting words seem to work as Harry's grip on his wrists loosens, allowing him to fully expose his body.

Being naked is nothing new for Harry. He actually quite enjoyed it, missing no opportunity to run around in the nude , but being naked and hard in front of someone makes Harry's tummy twist uncomfortably.

Harry's hard cock smacks against his tummy, making him shudder at the sudden cold air surrounding his member. 

Louis lowers himself and starts placing wet kisses oll over Harry's tummy, working himself further down. 

"So beautiful Harry" Louis praises him, kissing the tip of Harry's cock, which causes the younger boy to moan. 

He starts to place kitten licks around it, pushing his palms on Harry's hip to hold him steady. 

"Lou please, I need —, I w-want" Harry sobs , his words cut off by Louis wrapping his mouth around Harry's dick, letting it slide down inch by inch. 

Looking for some more friction, Harry tries to buck up his hips, unable because of Louis tight grip.

He takes Harry almost all in, making him moan freely. 

"Feels good babe?" Louis manages to say, while bouncing his head up and down, finally giving Harry some friction. His words sending vibrations down on Harry's length, making Harry buck up his hips. The pleasure to intense not to. 

The movement fast, forcing Louis to deepthroat, gagging noises filled the room. 

"Oh my god, m- more, Lou please.", throwing his head back in pleasure, back arching, spreading his legs, opening himself for Louis. 

Seeing how close Harry actually was, Louis leans back, removing his mouth and liking the salvia and precome of his lips. 

"Fuck no Lou, why did you, I, - I was so close." he whimpers. 

"Don't worry darling, but I don't want you to cum yet, have other plans." he says smirking. 

Harry watches him carefully as he lifts himself of the bed, walking away only to return with a small plastic package and a small bottle of something.

Placing the items next to Harry, Louis finally removes his own boxers, letting Harry see how hard he was himself. 

He gets on the bed again, lowering himself on his knees in between Harry's legs. Taking the small bottle and flicking the cap open, the clicking sound almost echoing due to the lack of noises in the room. 

"What is that Lou?" Harry asks genuinely. 

"It's lube honey, it's lube." Louis answers with a giggle.

Harry's eyes widened. He was a virgin, obviously, so all of his wet dreams and fantasies were not half as scary and intimidating as the actual situation. He watches as Louis lubes up three of his fingers with an excessive amount of product. He didn't want to hurt Harry in any way, so he thought the more the merrier. 

"I have to prep you love. This will hurt angel, but I promise to be very careful and stop if you say so, okay?"

"Yes" Harry responds, biting down his bottom lip, fear and lust mixing in his eyes, making them seem incredibly dark. 

Louis lowers himself to press a small kiss on the tip of Harry's nose, making him scrunch it. He quivers as he feels Louis cold finger between his legs. 

Circling it around Harry's hole a couple of times, teasing Harry but also letting him get used to the cold lube.

"You ready?" he whispers in Harry's ear. Seeing the nod makes him press the first finger past the rim. Harry was so tight and warm around him, clenching instantly as he feels Louis finger moving further down. 

"Ouchouchouch" he whispers, gripping Louis shoulder's tight, causing his knuckles to turn white. 

"Love you need to relax, it will hurt less them, promise." 

Knuckle deep in Harry he finally feels him relax a bit. Working his finger in and out, making the younger boy clench with every thrust. Small triples of sweat roll down Harry's body, trying so hard to calm down a bit. 

"More" he finally breathes out, feeling him getting used to the feeling. Not an offer Louis would deny, so he quickly adds another one, sissoring Harry open. Once he seemed stretched enough, he adds a third fingers, making Harry uncomfortably shifts underneath him. 

"Babe it's gonna feel good real soon, your taking it so well, such a good boy." 

Harry's heart was beating fast, still clenching at some thrust, but he slowly feels the pain melt away, replacing it with a pleasurable feeling of being filled. He swings his legs around Louis waist, pulling him closer. 

"OHHHMMMMYYY" WHAT WAS THAT?" Harry moaned, as Louis fingers brush over that special bundle of nerves deep inside him. 

"That was your prostate Haz. Feels good, doesn't it?" 

Overwhelmed with pleasure and completely dizzy, Harry tries to push himself down on Louis fingers.

"Do that again Lou, don't stop, ohhhhh yes, touch there again." 

Louis makes sure to hit his prostate  
everytime his fingers disappeared deep inside the younger boy.

Harry's moans filling the whole room back arching, pushing himself harshly into Louis touch. 

"Shhh slow down baby." 

Harry didn't seem to care that much as he fastens his movements. Louis slowly pulls his fingers out, making him whimper caused by the immense feeling if loss. 

"No Lou, come back. I need your fingers, please, oh god why did you- , I was- " he sobs.

"Beacuse you need to slow down angel, this is your first time after all, no need to rush. I don't want to hurt you." 

Taking his right hand, gently stroking Harry's hot still silky smooth cheeks. 

"So beautiful Hazza, all eager and hard for me. So pretty, my little princess." 

The words making Harry's cock twitch leaking just a little bit more. He moves his hands, trying to cover up.

"Uhuh, don't hide yourself from me. Your body is so gorgeous, so beautiful love." 

He lowers himself, pushing Harry's hands aside placing soft kisses all over his soft tummy. He hums in satisfaction, making Harry whimper agian.

"Lou? M' so hard, pleaseplease do something." 

Looking up and seeing Harry's cock rock hard, feeling a little guilty for all his teasing, Louis finally grips the condom and opening it. He rolled the condom down his length, stroking it a few times before positioning himself in front of Harry's entrance. 

"Pinch my thigh if it hurts to much."

Harry nods, grabbing Louis neck and pulling him down for comfort. His hot breath meeting Louis already sweating skin, as Louis finally pushes in. Slowly, almost to slowly. Harry tightens his hold, squeezing his eyes shut, trying so hard to ignore the burn between his legs. 

"Jesus Lou how are you so big? P- please be careful." 

Stroking some of Harry's messy curls from his forehead, running his fingertips down his cheekbones. 

"Of course Hazza. So beautiful baby boy taking me so well." 

Before another sound of discomfort could escape Harry's mouth Louis presses their lips together. His tongue enteres the younger boys mouth, trying to distract him from the pain as he pushes in deeper. 

When Louis bottomed out, Harry couldn't hold it anymore, pulling away from the kiss, looking down where Louis length was burried deep into him.

"Take your time love. Tell me when I can move." 

Harry releases Louis from his tight grip, taking one hand to reach down. Moving his fingers around Louis base, cupping his balls, making it extremely hard for the older lad not to move and thrust hard into him. 

"M-move Louis, please." he breathes out after a good couple of minutes.

Pulling almost all the way out, only the tip burried in Harry, slowly pushing back inside. 

"Ohhhggg yess fuck." Harry groans, running his hands up and down Louis back. 

Louis begins sucking and squeezing Harry's nipples, while picking up pace, but still thrusting carefully. 

"Faster" Harry moaned, nail digging deep into Louis flesh. 

He pushed deep into him, knowing that Harry needed it deeper not faster. Slow deep thrusts making Harry dizzy, he could barely talk. 

"Fuck yes Lou, ugh keep going. Yes fuck me." Harry whimperes underneath him, bucking up his hips, taking Louis even deeper, chasing his orgasm. 

Eyes flying open, as he feels Louis tip brushing over his prostate.

"Right there, yes Lou fuck me right there pleasepleaseplease , ohhh god." 

Louis knew he hit Harry's sweet spot, making sure to hit the same spot with each deep thrust. He lowers himself again, almost slipping out of Harry because of how sweaty they were. Reaching his ear Louis licks over the pink flesh, starting to nibble on it, making Harry go crazy under his touch.

"Yeah that's it princess. Told you it would feel good. You are doing so good, so perfect for me. All spread out, taking my big cock like a good boy." 

Sucking hard on Harry's neck, leaving small bruises. He lickes over the purple marks, admiring his work. 

"Lou? C- can I uhm come?" Harry askes rather shyly. 

"Of course princess. Come for me, show me what a good boy you can be. Can you do that Haz?" 

It only took two more deep thrusts for Harry to come untouched all over his stomach, painting the black ink white. 

Seeing Harry all fucked up and whimpering, shaking through his orgasm, did it for Louis, taking him over the edge, filling Harry with his warm liquid. Louis fucked them through there highs together, thrust becoming more and more shallow, stopping as he collapsed on top of Harry. 

"Fuck Harry, that was —" 

"Amazing" Harry breathes out, finishing for him.

"You looked so hot, so beautiful Hazza, loved the way you came for me." Attaching their lips for a quick kiss. Harry couldn't quite work words yet, looking at Louis with glassy eyes. 

The room smelled like sweat and sex, the air feeling heavy and thick. 

Louis finally pulled out of Harry, being extremely carefull as he sees Harry's abused hole. He stand up, legs still a little wobbly, taking the condom and tossing it in the little bin. 

Still dizzy and absolutely in his post orgasm haze Harrz hasn't moved an inch. Louis reaches for Harry's hand, pulling him up and guiding them into the huge bathroom. 

Their bodies covered in cum and sweat, so Louis decides to clean them. Stepping under the cold water felt amazing, since their bodies were practically on fire. Louis locks his arms around Harry's chest, kissing his neck and resting his head on his shoulders for a second. 

His front presses against Harry's back, pulling him close, reaching to the side to turn the water to a nice warm temperature, since he began to feel Harry shaking a bit. 

He feels how weak the younger boy was standing on his feet. 

"Hazza are you okay?" Louis asks concerned when Harry tries to take a step towards only to imbalance and almost trip over.

Louis pulls him even closer trying to hold him up in the shower. 

"I - , I just need a minute." Harry whispers. His legs felt like jelly, unable to stand straight. Glad that Louis was behind him, holding him up, Harry lowers his head, letting the water straighten his messy curls. 

Louis somehow manages to to grab the shampoo bottle, opening the cap, squeezing a good amount on his plan, massaging it into Harry's hair, the othe hand holding Harry steady.

"Lou I'm so tired, can I go to sleep now?" 

"Yes angel, but we have to clean you first. We made a big mess." 

Harry yawned, leaning away from Louis touch trying to find some rest against the tiles. 

"Hazza baby, please stand up. I know you're tired, but I'm not done yet, m' sorry. Honey do you hear me?" 

Louis leans to the side only to see a half asleep Harry, half resting on the tiles, half resting in Louis hold. He smiles softly, admiring the boy, grabbing the body wash, starting to cover Harry's body in blue bubbles. 

The younger boy yerkes as he feels Louis fingers around his soft dick. 

"Shhhhh Hazzie, s' okay, I'm just cleaning. I know you're still sensitive." 

He finishes cleaning Harry, rensing everything off his body, enjoying gliding his fingers over his silky skin. 

Turning Harry around, hearing small snoring sounds, still guiding his out of the showers wrapping a big towel around him. 

Considering that Louis just had sex and must be exhausted himself, it's surprising that he didn't need to think twice about it, when Harry whisperes with closed eyes : 

"Loubear can you carry me?" 

Picking up Harry bridal style, carrying him all the way to Louis bed, because there was no chance they would sleep in Harry's, for obvious reasons. Lowering his body onto the soft fabric, Harry rolled to the side, feeling Louis behind him. Both boys still wrapped in towels. 

Louis pulls Harry close, burying his face in the crotch of his neck, breathing against it. Thinking they would just drift away to sleep like this, Louis closes his eyes, when he feels Harry's hand on his hips. 

A little confused Louis looks up.  
"Hazza what are you doing?" 

Harry didn't bother to answer, pulling at the towel, removing them both and throwing them to the ground. He hums in satisfaction, feeling Louis naked and warm body against his. 

Louis smiles softly, resting his head on Harry again. 

"I like being nakey" Harry finally says, smiling and answering Louis question after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Comment and leave Kudos, thanks loves <3


End file.
